Choices
by Helenxo
Summary: Nate has Blair.. But what happens when he meets Jenny?


A/N: I do not own Gossip girl! Promise

* * *

Choices..

There I was, walking around in Manhattan waiting for Blair. We've been together since kindergarten and I'd never "sealed the deal" as Chuck says… I love Blair and I would never push her into anything she doesn't want to do, But sometimes she drives me crazy with all her "games" and with all the stuff going on with my dad I just need someone I can really talk to, and since Chuck has enough with chasing after girls and Serena has Partying and Blair has.. Shopping on her agenda, I'm left with no one to talk to. I got tired of waiting for Blair so I went over to Chuck and as we usually do we crash a party. The minute we walked into the party girls started surrounding us, Chuck was thrilled as usual but me, I went over to the bar and had a drink. That's when a baby-like girls voice talked to me 'Having a bad day?' she looked at me and flashed her crystal white teeth, I smiled back and told her 'yup, you can't even imagine… ' She drank her drink and smiled this time with her rose red juice lips and said. 'Well, you're not alone then' I got curios of who this girl was and stretched out my hand and introduced myself 'I'm Nate Archibald' I flashed a smile for the first time in months and all she did was look at me and smile as she said 'Oh, I know' She got up and walked out but as she was going for the door Chuck went over and told her 'Hey you, Never seen you before. I'm Chuck.. Chuck Bass' She looked at him in disgust 'I think everyone knows that..' Chuck grabbed her arm and told her 'Feisty, I like it' he smiled his usual horny smile and started to feel her up, her eyes only got more afraid every second as she told him ' Get off of me!' Chuck ignored her and kept going, she told him once more before I got up and went over and pushed him away and said 'Dude, she told you to stop.' Chuck looked at me angry and drunk 'Fine, I got other girls and hotter ones too' he walked back into the crowd and disappeared, I turned to look at the girl I'd just defended against my best friend but she was gone, I went outside hoping she would be there. I saw her hit the corner down to Brooklyn and ran after her yelling 'Hey! I just saved your ass from Chuck's hands and you run away?' She stopped and looked scared at me and opened her mouth 'Thank you, Nate. I owe you one.' She started walking again so I did the natural thing and said 'dinner, tomorrow after I'm done at school. the Hotel restaurant at the Palace?' She turned and said 'I'm sorry but I can't' I looked her in the eyes and smiled again 'you owe me one remember?' she held my gaze with no problem and Excuse me most girls faint's when they look me in the eyes, but she just kept looking back 'really, I can't' I went over to her and dug out a pen from my pocket and grabbed her arm pulling her coat up and started writing my phone number, I said 'Call me when you can' She smiled and walked off down to Brooklyn. I stared after her and went home. The moment I came through the door there was a high pitch voice saying 'Nate? Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for an hour!' I walked into the living room and slumped down in the couch looking at Blair who were pacing back and forth and said 'yeah right! I waited for you for four hours! So I went to a party with Chuck' she stared at me angry like she was my mother and said 'I can't do this anymore! You never tell me anything and you ignore me like I don't even exist!' I got up and looked right back at her 'It's always you, you, you! Get over yourself Blair and go home' she looked hurt at me but I knew she wasn't hurt. She went to the door and said 'we're done.' I had a scotch and looked at her 'Great' I didn't see her anymore that night which I usually would've done. I went to bed thinking about the girl at the party and fell asleep. When I woke up that morning I was dazed, because I wasn't even upset that Blair had broken up with me, all I could think of was the girl from last night. She was beautiful, she had long blond hair and deep grey bluish eyes, rose red juice lips. I got up and got dressed in my St. Jude's uniform and went to school and when I arrived at school Chuck came over and said 'did you get anything last night? I got three.. at once' he laughed and went into the school. I went to stand by the corner to see if the girl was going to Constance and as I was staring at the entrance she turned the corner and fell, she'd slipped on the untied shoe's. I ran over and helped her up 'You should be more careful' I said struggling to hold back my laughter, she stared at me and picked up her books and mumbled 'Thanks' As she got up Blair came down and yelled 'Jenny! I haven't all day you know!' I grabbed Jenny's arm and looked her straight in the eyes and said 'Jenny?' she held my gaze and said 'Forget me okay?' she shaked my arm of her's and went into Constance, I was dazed. Jenny was the girl for last night and she asked me to forget her… I couldn't. I went into St. Judes and got to class and waited till the day was over and waited outside of Constance. Blair walked out first like always she completely ignored me and went inside her limo driving off as fast as the other girls started to go outside. I waited and waited and still no sign. It wasn't until an hour later I decided to go down and sit by the lake. I sat down looking out on the lake when I saw someone sitting down further away from me, I turned my head and watched her curiously as she pulled her long blonde hair into an slacky ponytail and put on some reading glasses and opened one of her school books and started doing her homework or something. It was a strange sight since none of the girls at Constance really did their home work, I got up and went to sit with her and said 'I can't forget you' She looked up and looked straight into my eyes and said 'look, I know who you are and you don't know who I am and I'd like to keep it that way' she flashed her teeth and buried her head in the book again. I took the book away and looked her right back in her beautiful eyes and said 'I invited you on a date and you blew me off. I tried to invite you again but you blew me off. Please give me a break here' She sighed and introduced herself 'I'm Jenny Humphrey, I come from a normal Brooklyn family, and I'm not rich like you and I do my homework and I design's my own clothes. Now give me back my book please!' I looked at her with so big eyes and said 'I'll give you back your book IF you dive into the lake' I grinned at my own dare and thought she'd never do it, but jenny got up and took off her jacket and dived into the water with her slim hot body. I was totally amazed! I'd never gotten Blair to do that, she'd always told me that we're not kid's anymore. I looked at Jenny as she popped her head up and said 'I have to admit the water is hotter than you!' She grinned and looked at me as I got up and took off my jacket and dived in after her. When I hit the surface she was gone, she'd swam further out laughing her sweet laughter. I swam after her and pushed her down under. She pulled me with her, but when I hit the surface she was swimming back to shore. I swam after her and was right behind her when she turned and pushed me back into the water saying 'oh no, you don't!' I pulled her down with me and held her tightly and stared her in the eyes saying 'who said I was going to do something?' she blushed with the perfect color red and muttered 'nobody..' I pulled her tighter to me and placed one of my hands on her cheek making her look me in the eyes, she wasn't blushing anymore she just kept my gaze and smiled, I leaned forward and kissed her softly on her rose red lips. She kissed back and pulled away from me saying 'I should go..' I pulled her back wrapping my hands around her waist under water and said 'please don't go.' She pulled away and got up saying ' I have to' I got up of the water and grabbed her hand pulling her into a new kiss, this one more passionate than the first one. She pulled away after our kiss and grabbed her books and ran away, like really fast! That's when I got a text on my phone from Gossip Girl showing whole of Manhattan a picture of me kissing Jenny in the water.. Not very long later I got a new text from Blair telling me: Didn't take you long to move on! Just know that we're completely over! I laughed at the message and went home to change. I sat down at the couch with try clothes and decided to go for a coffee since no one was home. I arrived at the coffee shop and got my coffee seeing Jenny in the corner reading a magazine still wearing her glasses, I went over and sat down and said 'hey, I'm sorry about the… you know.' I smiled and looked at her as she told me 'Hi… yeah, Just for fun. I get it' I looked at her with kind of hurt feelings and watched her get up and go outside, I followed her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me and said 'It wasn't for fun that I kissed you, Jenny' she looked dazed and replied 'yeah, right. Because you like me so much' she looked down as I said 'Jenny, I like you very much and I'm not letting you go this time' she looked up still dazed and looked me in the eyes and said 'you're telling the truth?' I nodded and grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist, and then she surprised me 'What about Blair? I mean aren't you two like dating?' I shook my head and kissed her. She locked her hands around my neck and grinned. She leaned her head on my chest and said 'the water is hotter' I laughed 'sure it is'

I love Jenny, even today and it's been 10 years and Jenny isn't Jenny Humphrey anymore, she is Jenny Archibald. And she still looks at me with her deep grey bluish eyes and sees the real me, she knows when something is wrong and she still kisses me the way she did when we were teenagers. And she makes my life perfect the way Blair couldn't.

-Nathaniel Archibald.


End file.
